Currently, punching and cutting operations for obtaining pieces are performed through machines that include power units, such as oleohydraulic cylinders. These punching and cutting operations are performed separately, i.e. the punching is performed by a power unit and the cutting by another different power unit.
The inclusion of power units for each operation involves a greater complexity of the machine, as well as larger dimensions, which raise the cost of said machine and also mean a more difficult operation with the inclusion of a larger number of units and pieces.